1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to large round bale handling techniques and, more particularly, to a single large round bale handling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past decade or so, the use of large round bales of crop material, such as hay, have increased in popularity among farmers and ranchers in many regions of the United States and other countries. These large round bales are cylindrical in shape, are typically about four to six feet in axial length and four to six feet in diameter, and may weight anywhere from 800 to 1500 pounds. Bales of such sizes obviously cannot be handled manually. Thus, it is helpful to provide some apparatus to lift and transport the large round bales from one location to another.
The large round bales are sometimes transported individually on special purpose trailers employing an underslung pivotally-mounted cradle-type structure with fork arms adapted to extend under a bale or tine arms adapted to engage the opposite ends of the bale and a back or mast disposed at an angle to the fork or tine arms to provide additional support of the bale. Representative examples of such special purpose trailers are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Schwien et al (4,095,706), Hedgespeth (4,348,143) and Vanderlei (4,518,299). The underslung cradle-type structure is typically pivoted on a two-wheel trailer frame for transport by a pick-up truck or small tractor.
Problems and drawbacks appear to exist with respect to these proposed prior art special purpose trailers utilizing a bottom-mounted pivotal cradle-type bale-carrying structure. These problems and drawbacks appear to arise from inadequate structural rigidity, undue complexity of construction, inadequate ground clearance, and parts subject to early wear and failure under the heavy loads transported over rough terrain.
Consequently, a need still exists for an improved single large bale handling apparatus which will avoid the problems and drawbacks associated with the prior art special purpose trailers while improving the capability of handling single large round bales.